


Gnarly Injuries

by Shingeki252



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Profanity, it’s Negan what u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki252/pseuds/Shingeki252
Summary: This is when Carl goes to the Santuary and kills two men. You went with him because why the flip not? You also have a bad/cool injury.Your hand is burned off so it’s just bone!! (Left)





	Gnarly Injuries

In the Sanctuary: Negans Room 

“I knew teens were rebellious but damn! You two are badass ya know!” Negan said as Carl put the food tray down. 

“To of my men gunned down by kids. So you two gotta pay me back!” 

You and Carl exchanged looks of fear and worry.

“I’m not gonna kill ya’! I give you two my respect!” Negan said with assurance. 

“So I’ve heard you two got some gnarly injuries! And so I wanna see em’ so take off your bandages I wanna see want grandma got me!” He said with excitement. 

“ Carl my man you go first get that gauze of yer eye!” 

(Sorry you aren’t talking much this how it went in the episode)

You already knew Carls eye was pretty bad looking. 

“Get dat hair out of your face.” 

Carl got his bangs out of the way...

“Holy sh*t! Man I can see your socket! Have you seen it?!” 

You could clearly see Carl felt humiliated because of Negan going on and on on how gross his eye was. 

“Okay! Your turn girlie oh wait sorry I’ve heard you kill anyone who calls you that my apologies Robin... Any take the bandage off yer hand.”

Surprisingly Carl has never seen what you’re hand looked like under the bandage because you always changed the topic. 

*you take off the bandage* 

“What in the name of...the hell happened to you?!”

Both Carl and Negan were surprised on what you hand looked like.

“It’s just bone,can I touch it come on can I?” 

Now it was your turn to feel humiliated. You actually started to cry but you quickly whipped the tears away.

“Oh I’m sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings kid. But one question can you move and shoot with it?.”

You moved your hand to a fist and back.

“Alright kiddos times up time to go home!”

ALEXANDRIA: when Negan is good and gone:

“Robin you okay?” Carl asked with worry and sadness. 

“Yeah” After you said that Carl was at his breaking point and pulled you into a warm embrace you both sat in silence until he spoke.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

Well that was my little one-shot with Carl...I miss that kid so much on the show why Kirkman?!  
But if you are reading the comics he’s not dead.

 

R.I.P Carl Grimes 

We miss you Chandler Riggs!!!

To my first friend on this website

-Shingeki252


End file.
